To Tell Them
by Ravensoul1999
Summary: Henry Hart is one of the kindest, funniest, and most caring guy anybody will meet. Is it possible that Henry is that way because of something from his past? Lets find out together. Yaoi(BoyXBoy), mention of rape, cutting, suicide, a bit OOC. This is for National Suicide Prevention and Awareness but I did it off the time to show I truly support it.
1. Secrets

To Tell Them

Henry's POV

September tenth. Today is September tenth, aka national suicide prevention day and national suicide prevention and awareness month. On this day, everybody in Swellview takes the evening off to attend a… "meeting" to inform the town on this serious issue. After one suicide attempt a couple of years ago, the town doesn't want it to happen and, to prevent it, they have this "meeting".

You may be wondering why I keep putting quotation around the word meeting. I am doing that because it is and isn't a meeting. What happens is everybody in town goes city hall. They serve dinner to everybody that decides to actually come. After everybody eats, they bring some people to speak about this issue. The people that speak reach from ranges of therapist to motivational speakers to people who have dealt with either their own or other people suicidal tendencies. Most of them are payed, but the people that speak about how they had to handle suicide are usually volunteers. More specifically, volunteers that are thirdy or older (you will understand later on). After the speaker all go up, Captain Man would go up and say a few words. When he's finished, if there is time, they show some videos about suicide and its causes/effects.

My family and I always avoid the meeting as best we can for some unwanted reasons. The only reason I know how the meetings goes is because they film them for other people to see. The only difference this year is that I'm actually going to the meeting. I'm going there as Henry Hart and not as Kid Danger.

During all the other days of this month, the schools and stores do something for awareness. Some examples are doing a quote of the day, showing videos they have found, making posters, (the schools) have projects to show awareness, and so much more.

"HENRY!" Charlotte yelled in my ear. Yeah, that definitely snapped me out of my thoughts.

"OW!" I yell back holding my ear.

"Sorry, but I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"Sorry about that Char. What's you need?"

"I was just asking if you knew were either Ray or Schwoz are?"

"I think Ray is getting ready for the meeting tonight and I have no clue where Schwoz is."

"Thanks."

"Hey kids!" Exclaimed Ray in his usual jovial way. He had just exited the sprocket in his Captain Man outfit.

"Hey." Charlotte and I said unanimously. I gave a lazy wave while doing so.

"Hey, Ray, do you know where this goes?" Charlotte asked, justering to the object, that I just now noticed, in her hands. It's weird looking. To me, it looks like a box on a stick with a hole on top.

"Ah, my old force field. Haven't seen this since Schwoz and I made the improved version." Ray said in a reminiscent way as he looked at the device. He took the device, looked up at Charlotte, and said "I'll deal with it later so don't worry about it."

"'Kay." Charlotte replied with a shrug. She sat at the computer and started to type away. Ray came and sat with me on the couch.

"So, Henry, are you going to come to the meeting tonight?" Ray asked me. I stiffened at this question and Ray definitely noticed. I could tell that Charlotte heard the question because the sound of typing stopped. "Is something the matter?"

I can just imagine Charlotte behind me doing the "say-no-more" sign to Ray. It doesn't help that Ray is looking in her direction with a confused face. I just gave a little sigh.

"Yeah, actually, I am going." I state. I can sense the shocked look Charlotte is sending my direction. Ray merely smiled and said "good."

When Charlotte finally snapped out of it, she exclaimed, "Wow wow wow! Wait just a second! You and your family never go to these meetings! Why is this year any different?!"

"It just is okay." I said as calmly as possible.

"Your family never go to the meetings? Why?" Ray asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's complicated." I state lamely. I couldn't think anything else up. Even if I could, I couldn't bear to lie to them. I couldn't stand to lose them. Nor Jasper or Dagon.* Even though I may end up losing all of them tonight.

I notice that my breathing has picked from thinking about tonight. I can tell the other two occupants in the room have noticed too. I take a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

"I better get home." I say walking to the tubs before either of them can say anything to me. I tap on my watch to lower the tub around me. A moment before I say "up the tub," I hear Ray ask Charlotte about what just happened a second ago.

-*City hall*-

A moment after entering, an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. I instantly knew it was Dagon.

I should probably explain Dagon. Dagon is my boyfriend. He is that kid that has all the girls fling themselves at him while being an emo. When I say emo, I don't mean that stereotypical emo that everybody thinks is all depressed, definitely not. I mean emo as in the guy that is actually a normally happy (or pissed depending on the person) kid that wears black most of the time. Anyways, yeah, he's a ladies man even though he is gay.

An open gay. Where as, I'm a closeted bi. Luckily, he was willing to wait for me to come out to reveal we're dating. The only people to know that are our families.

I look up at him and smile. He is about an inch and a half taller them, but that's fine. I pull away from Dagon to stand in front of him. I sweep a strand of dust brown hair out of his face as I look into his beautiful amazon* eyes. He smiles at the action. Lucky for me, no one seen this encounter. Dagon walked me over to where his family is. Apparently, my family had located them already because they were all sitting together (including Piper).

Dagon's family consists of four other people. One is Xander Raptis, Dagon's father. Xander is like a big teddy bear, scary looking but soft and cuddly. Next is Dagon's mother, Vera Rains-Raptis. Vera is a very loving woman, but a little paranoid, that's why she kept her maiden name. Then there are the twins, Artemis and Apollo. Artemis is a level-headed young girl that thinks everything through and then makes up back-up plans. Apollo is a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy that always has a mischievous smile on his face. They are both nine and Piper's best friends. If something were to happen to one of them, you knew there was going to be hell to pay.

Right now, we were all having supper. Everybody in the area was just chatting away. Suddenly, Dagon looks to me and whispers in my ear, "Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." I say with a nervous laugh. He cocked his eyebrow at that, but didn't ask about it thankfully.

"Hey, Henry." I hear a voice say. I look up to see Ray standing next to the table. He isn't in his Captain Man suit. I guess he didn't want to deal with fans right now and, in all honesty, I didn't really either.

"Hey, Ray. What's up?" I say in response. I give him a smile to look as normal as possible and not like I could pass out from nervousness at any second now.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for the speaks to start. You?"

"Same. Did you come alone or is Schwoz somewhere around here?"

"Schwoz and Gooch are both here actually. This is the only town meeting Gooch ever goes to."

"Alright then."

"Aren't you Henry's boss?" Asked Apollo, even though you can tell he already knows. Knowing that boy, he already has some sort of evil plan boiling in his head.

"Why yes. Yes I am." Ray said giving his Captain Man smile. I roll my eyes at his antics.

"So how is my little Henry doing at work?" My mom asks in that way that sounds like she is flirting when we all know (except for Ray) that she isn't.

"Oh. I can't say for sure. Maybe you should swing by sometime to see what you think." Ray says as flirtatiously as possible. My dad is just looking between them in confusion. Oh, my poor oblivious father.

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer." I sure hope she doesn't or byebye Kid Danger.

"Yeah maybe we will." My father says, finally catching on to what's happening. I see Dagon shaking his head in my prefriral. I hope, after tonight, I still have him at least.

"Now, if everybody takes their seats, we will begin momentarily." Vice Mayor Willard announces over the mics. I take a deep breath. 'It's now or never.'

 ***Dagon is an OC because there are only 6 other guys in the show that aren't related to him and 3 of the 6 are adults. Sorry. Just not into pedophilia. As for the other 3, they are just awkward pairings.**

 ***Amazon is an actual eye color. I had looked it up.**

 **I hope you like it. For those people that like to make stories bleed, murder my story please. It will help me greatly. Thank you.**

 **Dreadful dreams,**

 **Ravenheart1999**


	2. His Side

To Tell Them

Regular = reality

 **Bold =** Flash cards

 _ **Bold and Italics =**_ In the video

 _Italics =_ Thoughts

Third Person POV

"...If anyone wants to come talk to me, just call my office and make an appointment." Dr. Karson concluding her speech. Four speakers have already gone, meaning that meeting is going to finishing up soon. Henry is violently shaking and having slight trouble breathing. The only ones to notice are his family and Dagon.

Piper looks to be a little worried because she knows what is going to happen and doesn't want her brother to do something stupid. Piper may seem like she doesn't care about Henry, but she does care deeply about him. That's why she tells him all her problem, in hopes it will help him or he will help her.

Henry's parents have some mixed emotions going on. One of the emotions is worry. Their worries are the same as Piper's. They also are upset because they thought they were finally passed this incident. Finally, they were proud of Henry for being brave enough to do this for everybody in hopes to help others.

Lastly, there is Dagon. Dagon is both confused and worried. He is worried because of how Henry is acting/reacting to everything. Dagon has known Henry for a while now, so he doesn't understand why Henry is acting the way he is.

"We have one last speaker tonight… No, technically, we seem to have two speakers left, but these speakers will not actually be speaking. They have made some videos telling about their stories. These speakers are a pair of siblings telling their points of view of the same story. These two are very brave to do this seeing as they're still children. So without further adieu. Henry and Piper Hart." Vice Mayor Willard announced.

There were many gasps from the crowd. Some people actually turned and gaped at the Hart family. Piper and Henry both didn't noticed because they kept their heads down, only to glance up at one another every once in awhile. Their parents are trying to keep up neutral masks and failing. Siren Hart has tears pricking at her eyes while Jake Hart has a raging fire in his eyes, but that fire isn't for anybody but himself.

The lighting in the room starts to dim. A projection appeared on the clean white wall. A black screen with white words appeared. It said Warning: There will be explicit scenes. Viewer discretion is advised. Then the music started to play. The song to start is "Hymn for the Missing" by RED.

 _ **There on the wall was Henry staring into the camera. He didn't look right. He looks to be about eleven, but that's not what's off. That infamous smile of his was nowhere to be seen. He had bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept for a few weeks and has been on some kind of medication. His sun like blond hair is all disheveled like he's been running his hand through it while being stressed. He's wearing a red plaid flannel shirt (that he left open) with a plain black tee underneath. Both shirts wrinkled and disheveled as well.**_

 _ **Henry waved his hand in front of the camera and gave a little smile, but it only lasted for a second. Henry backed up from the camera a bit. In the background, there's an ocean blue wall with a couple of posters. Henry waved to someone off to the side of the camera, telling them to come into the shot.**_

 _ **A second later, Piper scoots into the shot. She looks pretty much normal, just a couple of years younger. She's wearing a pink leather jacket over a purple t-shirt with a heart on it. Her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail.**_

 _ **They both look at the camera and grab some flash card that were out of the shot. Henry holds one of his flash cards up first.**_

 **Hi. I am Henry Hart.**

 _ **Piper holds one of hers up next.**_

 **And I am Piper Hart.**

 _ **They both hold up one of their cards up to together.**_

 **This is my/his story.**

 _ **Piper sets her cards down off to the side. Henry starts to go through his cards for the audience to read.**_

 **I will tell you my half of the story.**

 **When I cannot handle going on,**

 **I will hand the cards off to Piper.**

 **Once my half is done,**

 **she will tell you her half.**

 **The deal is the same for her.**

 **Let's start from the beginning.**

 **We live in Casper.**

 **I'm about 9 years old**

 **and I only have 1 friend.**

 **We were as close as 2 peas in a pod.**

 **We told each other everything.**

 _ **A dream like smile a appears on Henry's face. Sadly, it didn't last long, for an upset frown spread across his chapped lips.**_

 **One night, he and I were at a party.**

 **We had no clue how we were invited,**

 **but we were.**

 **We were messing around and**

 **a group of us decided to play**

 **spin the bottle.**

 **It was all fun and games, you know.**

Many adults in the crowd have dumb looks on their faces in remembering that game.

 **Then, everything changed.**

Everybody in the audience (that didn't know the story) gave weird and confused looks at that statement.

 **The bottle landed on me and my friend.**

 **Before I could say anything to protest,**

 **he kissed me.**

 **It was a quick peck,**

 **but I felt something indescribable.**

 _ **Henry started to blush and smile at the memory.**_

Everybody has a shocked expression (except Dagon, his family, and Henry's family), thinking _'Henry's gay!'_

 **When it was over,**

 **he looked at me and said**

 **"No homo."**

 **He and everybody started to laugh.**

 **I tried to laugh,**

 **but had trouble doing so.**

 **It was in that moment,**

 **I realized I was bi.**

Everybody that was shocked, still is. Dagon grabs Henry's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, but Henry still didn't look up. Ray, Charlotte, and Jasper had all thought the same thing. _'Why didn't he tell me?'_ Seeing as Schwoz and Gooch aren't as close to Henry as the others were, they were having the same thoughts as the rest of the crowd.

 **Not only that,**

 **but…**

 **That I also had a crush on my best friend.**

 **When I was at home that night,**

 **I just sat in my room dazed.**

 **I kept thinking**

 **"This can't be happening."**

 **I just ended up ignoring the situation**

 **and tried to lie to lie to myself.**

 **It worked…**

 **for about a month.**

 **I finally was forced to cave**

 **into the reality of the situation.**

 **I had fallen for my best friend.**

 **Hard.**

 **Even so, I tried my best to push those feelings down.**

Many people in the crowd just shook their head, knowing how badly that can be.

 **In about the middle of January,**

 **he told me that he would be moving**

 **at the end of the year.**

 **I thought to myself,**

 **"It's now or never."**

 **About a day later, I went to confess to him.**

 **When I did.**

 **He did the most unexpected thing ever.**

 **He pushed me to the ground.**

The crowd let out a shocked gasp. The music changed to "The Last Night" by Skillet.

 _ **Henry took a deep breath, trying to hold back the memory. Piper placed a hand on Henry's arm, looking at him. Henry looked over at her and sent her a small smile. Piper retracted her hand back, but kept looking at Henry.**_

 **He started to scream things at me**

 **like "faggot," "freak," "how dare you!"**

Many people in the crowd were not pleased. Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, Dagon, Schwoz, and Gooch have fire blazing in their eyes.

 **After that incident,**

 **he told the whole school about**

 **how I was queer freak.**

Many people were outraged now. _'How could he! Weren't they friends!'_

 **Thanks to that,**

 **everybody started to bully me.**

 **It wasn't anything too bad.**

 **Just a name here or there.**

 **Then it started to get bad.**

Everybody was glaring at the screen, trying to think of what could possibly happen. Dagon was starting to squeeze Henry's hand like a stress ball.

 **Trippings, pushing,**

 **knocking my books out of my hands.**

 **For the real jerks,**

 **they would actually punch me.**

By this point, many people were starting to grind their teeth they're so pissed. Some of them were thinking, _"Where the hell are the teachers?!"_

 **The teacher never really noticed.**

 **When they did,**

 **they thought it was merely an accident.**

 **When I was at home, I was fine,**

 **but, when I was at school,**

 **I felt alone.**

 **No friends,**

 **No teachers,**

 **No one.**

 _ **Henry's eyes started to water a bit. Piper was about to act, when Henry shook his to her.**_

Some of the more emotional people in the audience look to be on the verge of tears.

 **When the school year ended,**

 **I thought I finally was free.**

 _ **A tear escaped Henry's eye, but he kept moving forward with the story.**_

 **I was dead wrong.**

Everybody watching tried to understand that statement, but were having trouble doing so.

 **They realized that they could**

 **reach me through social media.**

 **Not only could they attack me during the weekend,**

 **but in my only safe place too.**

 _'He was cyber bullied too.'_ Many people wondered. Dagon, Ray, Jasper, and Charlotte are beyond pissed. To think that someone as amazing as Henry had to go through this.

 **Around the end of June,**

 **I received a message that stuck to me.**

 **To this day, I still see it.**

 **"You should go kill yourself, faggot.**

 **It's not like anybody actually likes you,**

 **or ever will."**

Dagon is start to see red, Ray's about to punch something, Charlotte looked about the same as Ray, and Jasper is still try to process everything without freaking out. Many other people in the room were either outraged or full on crying by now. Siren has been trying not to cry this entire time, but, finally, lost the battle with that last card. Jake is trying to comfort Siren, but he's having trouble controlling the anger and disappointment in himself for letting it get to that point alone. Henry is still in his state of not looking up, where has Piper had started to hug Henry in fear that he may get up and do something stupid.

 **After that message,**

 **I avoided my accounts as best as I could.**

 **Finally, another school year has came around.**

 **I was 10 years old.**

 **I hoped that maybe, just maybe,**

 **this school year would be better.**

 **Incorrect again.**

 **It was actually worse.**

 _'How could it get any worse?'_ Almost everybody had question. The song changed again. This time it's "Falling Inside the Black" also by Skillet.

 **They decided I didn't deserve one simple punch.**

 **No, of course not.**

 **The gay guy deserves to be designated**

 **as the school punching bag.**

 _'The teacher had to have helped Henry then. It's obviously not an accident, now is it.'_ Everybody thought to themselves.

 **None of the teachers did anything.**

 **They said,**

 **"This is your punishment for starting a fight."**

 _'Are those teachers imbusals! You would think they could tell a fight from being bullied.'_ Everybody screamed in their heads. For the teacher that had arrived or are watching the meeting, they are already planning on how to deal with this.

 **That wasn't all.**

 _'What else! What could they possibly do! Murder him!'_ Many exclaimed in their minds. They just couldn't handle anymore of this. They can only imagine how well Henry is, even if he is a strong kid.

 **They would follow me home.**

 **By doing so,**

 **they had more accessibility**

 **to other ways of harming me.**

 **Some examples are hitting with objects near by,**

 **or pushing sharp objects into my flesh.**

 _ **Henry brings up a couple of photos of his arms and legs being completely damaged. In some of the cuts, you can still see rocks and leftover shards of filthy, broken glass. There some bruises and minor scrapes as well. He also brings up a photo of a prominent bruise across his chest. The bruise look to be in the shape of a shovel.**_

Many stopped looking after the first picture. All the adults near children covered the children's eyes. They just couldn't stand any of it. Many were thinking along the lines of _'Why him?'_

 **I tried to change my path every few days,**

 **but, some days, they were just unavoidable.**

 **One day in October,**

 **I had made my first cut.**

 **I became a cutter.**

 _ **Henry pulled up his t-shirt enough to reveal hundreds of little white lines across his stomach. Some are more striking than others.**_

All of the viewer gasped. Never thinking it was possible for Henry Hart to become a cutter.

 **I'm no idiot.**

 **I didn't cut along my wrist or ankles.**

 **Their too obvious.**

 **I cut along my upper arms, thighs, and torso.**

 **For safety measures,**

 **I covered the scars up with make-up.**

 **As well as any bruising that came to my face.**

 **Even with all of the safety measures,**

 **they still found out.**

 **November 15,**

 **the day my tormentors discovered my scars.**

 **The person who had located some of my scars,**

 **he commenced his mocking…**

 **By carving the words**

 **"Faggot" and "Idiot" into my calves.**

Everybody's shell shocked to hear that such a thing could and has happened.

 **He knew not to do anything to my forearms.**

 **Meaning my forearms are blank canvases.**

 **I didn't try to stop the bleeding that he caused.**

 **I ended up passing out from blood lose.**

 **When I awoke, I was in a hospital.**

 **Apparently, I had been asleep for three whole days.**

 **Everybody had tried to get me to confess who did it.**

 **The only problem…**

 **I couldn't remember.**

 **I could only remember that they were male**

 **thanks to the blood loss.**

 **The police couldn't find anything**

 **tracing back to the culprit.**

 **They ended up dropping the case.**

 _'That delinquent got away with attempt at murder!'_ Not a single person could believe it. Not even the people who were there. The music changed once more. It had changed to "All Time Low" by The Wanted.

 **My parent had been informed of,**

 **not just the incident,**

 **but my cutting habit, as well.**

 **They tried to figure out why I cut,**

 **but I kept silent.**

 **I don't know why I did,**

 **seeing as this was my chance to tell them everything,**

 **but I did.**

 _ **Henry looks like he will completely lose it soon, but he keeps going. Piper looks like she wants to stop him, but isn't willing to, in hope that it may help him more.**_

 **They finally gave up the questioning after a while.**

 **My parents thought it would help if I took karate.**

 **It didn't.**

 **Its not like I can't do it,**

 **I just can't control my fear enough to do so.**

 **At the beginning of December,**

 **I had made the most idiotic decision ever.**

 **I had went on to one of my accounts.**

 **I skipped over all the nasty comment in hopes of something.**

 **I found something alright,**

 **but nothing I wanted to find.**

 _'What could he have possibly have found that is worse than those comments.'_

 **I had found a page dedicated to bullying me.**

 **There were the comments up there too.**

 **Not only that,**

 **it also had videos and pictures of**

 **every beating I have received.**

 **Including the beating where I was discovered as a cutter.**

 _ **Henry brought up a picture of him being beat with trash can lids and shovels. Another one of the kids stabbing his arm with a piece of glass. He had brought up one of the videos. He's being held down by a kid, while a couple of others punch and knee him in the torse. The kid holding him down pointed the makeup out to his friends. Wicked grins spread across all their faces. The kid holding Henry slams him to the ground, on his stomach. One of the other kids grabbed a knife from his pocket and ripped Henry's jeans up with it. The other one, that wasn't holding Henry down, started carving into one of his legs with a piece of glass, while the other leg is being carved in by the first kid with a knife. The video stopped their.**_

Everybody just stared in shock. What is wrong with people to be able to cause that much pain to one sweet boy?

 **I reported the page,**

 **but never show the cops the video.**

 **Am I too nice to have done that?**

 _'Yes!'_ Everybody exclaimed in their minds. Charlotte is about to lose it because of what those kid did to her best friend. Same goes for Jasper. Ray is pissed, but is also starting to blame himself, even though it wasn't like he could have done anything, seeing as he didn't know Henry at the time. Dagon feels so useless for not being able to help Henry back then, so, for now, he will keep sending reassuring squeezes to Henry.

 **Maybe.**

 **After seeing that site,**

 **I just couldn't handle it anymore.**

 **I lock myself in the bathroom.**

 **I pulled out a bottle of Zaleplon**

 **and took the entire bottle.**

 **I placed an abundance of cuts along**

 **where I've cut before.**

 **Finally,**

 **I hung myself.**

No one could do anything, even breath. Tears just streamed down all their faces. Henry Hart had tried to commit suicide.

 **The only flaw in my plan was the fact**

 **that the lock for that door was broken.**

 **I had awoke in the hospital,**

 **again.**

 **My parents were there when I had came to,**

 **but Piper was nowhere insite.**

 **I just hoped that she was at a friend's house.**

 **After the love fest,**

 **my parents asked me why I did it.**

 **I told them the whole story,**

 **from beginning to end.**

 **Even me being bi.**

 **When they heard everything,**

 **they decided I was going to be**

 **homeschooled from now on.**

 **Not only that,**

 **they had deleted all my social media accounts.**

 _'Finally!'_ Everybody mentally cheered. If only they realized that that celebration will be short lived.

 **I was finally free from their judgement.**

 **By the tender age of 11,**

 **I was free.**

 **During the middle of January,**

 **a new neighbor had moved in.**

 **He and I talked a bit.**

 **He was a kind man.**

 **About 25.**

 **I thought maybe we could be friends.**

 **Strike three.**

 _'What now?'_ Everybody groand mentally. They all were wondering how this one boy can handle everything that's just happened. The music changed again to "Silent Scream" by Anna Blue.

 _ **Henry finally passed the cards to Piper and walked off screen. Piper watched him walk off in concern. After a moment, she faced the camera to continue the story.**_

 **One sunny day in April,**

 **He started to act strange around me.**

 **I just brushed it off,**

 **thinking that it was just my imagination.**

 **Now,**

 **I just wish it was my imagination.**

Many people scrunched up their faces in confusion, not understanding that card. Luckily, everybody's so focused on the video, that they didn't notice that Henry's body started shaking and his breathing has picked up a bit. Piper just sat there biting her lip.

 **April 21,**

 **The day of ruining.**

 **On this day,**

 **my parents had gone out**

 **and Piper was at a friend's place.**

 **I was home alone.**

 **That neighbor of ours must have noticed too,**

 **because he had decided to come over.**

 **Being the naive idiot I was,**

 **I let him in.**

 **I will never forget the first words**

 **he said when I closed the door.**

 **"So, you think you're some kinda homo."**

 **He said it with the most cruel grin ever.**

 **The next thing I knew,**

 **I was slammed against the door,**

 **forcibly being kissed.**

 **Everything after that is a blur.**

 **Even if it wasn't...,**

 **I don't want to remember.**

 **On that day,**

 **Henry Hart had became a victim of rape.**

 _ **Piper bite her lip trying to hold back tears.**_

Everybody in the audience was crying by now. Charlotte is just straight up sobbing, while Jasper is having trouble breathing. Both thinking _'how is this possible?'_ Dagon wrapped himself around Henry, hoping to keep all the pain away. By now, Henry has already started silently crying. Ray kept thinking to himself _'I'm a terrible hero. How could I have let this happen?'_ even though he still wouldn't of been able to do anything.

 **Apparently,**

 **I was screaming loud enough**

 **to catch another neighbor's attention.**

 **My parent had came home to a crime scene**

 **and their son in the hospital once again.**

 **My parents thought it would be safer to move across town.**

 **Into, possibly, the safest part of town.**

 **Nope.**

 _'Oh, come on!'_ Everybody exclaimed inwardly. Siren wouldn't be able to handle watching anymore of the video if it wasn't for her husband, who is currently clutching her to his chest. Jake has tears rolling down his face. Grinding his teeth together to hold back all his fury. Henry is on the verge of breaking down there in Dagon's arms. All Piper can do is sit there and let her tears roll down her face.

 _ **Piper takes a deep breath before commencing with the story.**_

 **Everybody in town knew of the incident.**

 **I don't know how,**

 **but the kids from my old school**

 **had gotten a hold of my number.**

 **"Slut" "Faggot"**

 **"Whore" "Homo"**

 **"You couldn't even kill yourself properly."**

 **These were some of the text I had received.**

 **I ended thinking to myself**

 **"I had to stop this before Piper**

 **has to deal with it too."**

 **On the night of May 13,...**

 **I locked my bedroom door…**

 **Looked into my mirror…**

 **And smashed it to pieces.**

 **I had grabbed one of the shards of glass**

 **and sliced it across my stomach.**

 **I stabbed another piece into the flesh over my heart.**

 **I had grabbed a wet wash cloth**

 **and placed it over my face**

 **(because it simulates drowning).**

 **A passed out from blood loss and suffocation.**

Nobody in the audience could process anything. Henry Hart, the boy beloved by all, had to deal with all these horrors. Not to long ago, said boy had, finally, calmed down, but he went back to keeping his head down. Dagon stopped his embrace, but still kept an arm around Henry.

 **When I came to…**

 **I was in the hospital for the 4th time in 2 years.**

 **My parents came to the conclusion**

 **that we needed to move away from this town.**

 **My dad was able to find a branch of**

 **his company in a town called Swellview.**

 **In a couple of days,**

 **that will be our new home.**

 **I hope my life is better there.**

 **So Henry's secret has been revealed. Next up is Piper's half of the story.**

 **Dreadful Dreams,**

 **Ravenheart1999**


	3. Her Side

Third Person POV

 ** _Piper had set the cards back down. Henry walked back into frame. You can tell he had been crying from his red puffy eyes. Piper placed a hand on Henry's arm and sent him a look of concern. Henry looked over at her and gave a small smile._**

 ** _Everybody smiled knowing that no more harm like that had occurred to Henry after that. The music changed to "Hero" by Superchick (Red Pill Mix)._**

 ** _The sibling duo turned back to the camera. Piper had picked up her stack of cards again. She lifted the cards up for the audience to read._**

 **Now to tell you my half of the story.**

 **I was about 5 ½.**

 **I hadn't noticed anything wrong with Henry.**

 **Even if I had,**

 **I would have pushed it off as boy problems.**

 **I knew about the friends moving.**

 _'He was no friend.'_ Many people growled in their minds.

 **So, when summer came around,**

 **I wasn't completely surprised**

 **that Henry stayed in most of the time.**

 **Now that I think about it,**

 **I wish that I had at least asked Henry**

 **to come with me to the park or something.**

 **I was to absorbed with myself**

 **that I didn't see his pain.**

 **When the school year had came back around,**

 **I finally noticed that Henry was more distant.**

 **Not only that,**

 **but I noticed that he would be limping**

 **or holding somebody part when he came home.**

 **I never asked about it.**

 **Sometime, in late October - early November,**

 **I had tried to go into Henry's room to get something.**

 **I had discovered that the door was locked.**

 **I found it strange, but didn't dwell on it,**

 **thinking he was just doing boy things.**

 **Around November 10th, during the night,**

 **I had gotten up to get a glass of water.**

 **While I was walking through the house, I heard sobbing.**

 **I located the sound being emitted from Henry's room.**

 **I never told anybody about it, or asked Henry.**

 **I guess I thought it was my imagination.**

 **November 15,**

 **the house had received a call.**

 **The call was from the hospital,**

 **saying that Henry was injured.**

 **My parents and I rush over there.**

 **The doctor that was attending to Henry**

 **told us everything he knew.**

 **About the cutting,**

 **the injuries,**

 **and that he was in a mild coma.**

 **He woke up three days later**

 **and told us as much as**

 **he believed needed to be heard.**

 **I had decided to investigate**

 **and come across a page.**

 **It was called "Die Already."**

 **This page was all about Henry being bullied.**

 **I was so shocked to make this discovery**

 **that I got off the page**

 **and everything went blank.**

 **Within seconds, I completely forgot about it,**

 **thanks to shock.**

 _'Wouldn't we all have.'_ Many people thought, sympathizing with the poor girl.

 **I was out of it for a few days,**

 **but I had adventually snapped back.**

 **Henry was still acting strange after that.**

 **December 6 was a Saturday.**

 **Usually, on Saturday,**

 **I would sleep over at a friend house,**

 **but not this time.**

 **It was around 10 o'clock**

 **that I had to use the restroom.**

 _ **Piper takes a deep breath, holding back her tears as best as she can, but is failing. Henry had taken the cards from her hands. She allow him to do so. Once the cards were out of her hands, she wrapped herself around Henry's waist. He rubbed her back to try and sooth her while continuing on.**_

 _'Oh no!'_ Everybody thought, coming to the realization of what was to come next.

 **I walked into the bathroom with a broken lock.**

 **There I found Henry,**

 **bleeding, hung,**

 **with a empty bottle of pills on the floor.**

 **Our parents were out at that moment,**

 **so I did the only thing I could think of.**

 **I called 911.**

 **They said that I was lucky to**

 **had called when I did,**

 **because I had saved his life.**

 **I still have nightmares**

 **of discovering Henry dead like that.**

 **When our parents had arrived**

 **and Henry had came to,**

 **he told us the entire story this time.**

 **I didn't care he was bi,**

 **he was still my brother after all.**

 **That when I realized that**

 **I'm 6 years old and**

 **almost witnessed my older brother's death.**

 **The doctors had asked our parents**

 **if they wanted to put Henry on some anti-depressants**

 **They said no,**

 **having another idea in mind.**

 **Our parents had Henry homeschooled from then on.**

 **Even though I acted like it,**

 **I wasn't myself anymore.**

 **News went around fast.**

 **Everybody kept pitying me because of Henry.**

 **I hated it.**

 **Not only did I not want their pity,**

 **but I didn't need it.**

 **Its not like Henry died.**

 _'That's understandable.'_ Many people replied mentally. Ray was still thinking bad about himself for everything that has happened to this family. Charlotte and Jasper were upset with the entire situation in general. At some point in the video, Henry got Dagon's arm off from around his waist. When Henry took the arm off his waist, Dagon immediately grabbed his hand. Jake was now having comforting his wife and daughter.

 **After a while, the news finally faded.**

 **A little while later, a new guy moved in.**

 **I never really talked to him.**

 _ **You could tell Piper had just taken in a shaky breath from her shoulders extra violent shake.**_

The music changed one more time. This time it was "Monster" by Meg & Dia.

 **April 21,**

 **I was at sleepover.**

 **My friends and I were at**

 **the peaking point of fun,**

 **when my phone rang.**

 **It was a neighbor of mine.**

 **She called me saying that there**

 **were police all around my house.**

 **I thought it was weird.**

 **A moment later,**

 **my mom called saying Henry's in the hospital.**

 **I had informed one of the adults about the situation.**

 **They took me to the hospital.**

 **After an hour or so,**

 **a doctor came out.**

 **He said that Henry had lesions**

 **around his ankles and wrists.**

 **There was obvious signs of being gagged.**

 **There was bruising across his back.**

 **Finally, and I quote,**

 **"Major injuries to the rectum."**

Most the member in the audience were tearing up or crying again. Some of the onlookers just wanted to walk out of there to never think about this meeting ever again. Others just wanted to go up and comfort these poor kids. The ones that were close to the two just wanted to hug and protect them from ever seeing this kind of pain again.

 **Sometime after the doctor's announcement,**

 **an officer came to us and told us that the person**

 **that had done this is going to be locked up for sometime.**

 **He asked us if we would like a restraining order on him.**

 **Our parents said yes.**

 **After we got out of there,**

 **we moved to the safest part of town.**

 **I knew Henry wouldn't be the same after the incident,**

 **but not like this.**

 **He was locking himself away from all of humanity.**

 **May 13, I heard a crash.**

 _'Not again.'_ The entire crowd thought in worry of the girl this time.

 **I ran out into the hall to see**

 **our parents running to me.**

 **I, obviously, wasn't the only one to hear it.**

 **We immediately raced to Henry's room.**

 **Instantly, as we arrive, our dad busted down the door.**

 **Luckily it wasn't very sturdy.**

 **Right as the door came down,**

 **our mom gasped and covered my eyes.**

 **She didn't do it fast enough though.**

 **I had already seen the blood.**

 _'Poor thing.'_ Many of the older women had thought.

 **We got him to the emergency room.**

 **It finally hits me**

 **that I'm a 7 year old girl**

 **who almost lost her brother**

 **4 times in the 2 years.**

 **I was able to grab his phone in the rush.**

 **As the medical staff worked on Henry,**

 **I went through his phone.**

 **I seen every single message.**

 **I knew instantly that it was**

 **the people who made the page.**

 **All I could think to myself is…**

 **"They are murders."**

 _'Agreed.'_ Everybody watching had thought.

 **I showed the phone to our parents...**

 **and they were outraged.**

 _'I don't blame them.'_ It seems that everybody is going to be in agreement on this entire video. They were just kids after all.

 **Our mom went in and changed Henry's number.**

 **Our dad started looking at all the locations**

 **that his company has business in.**

 **He had found this nice little town called Swellview.**

 **Our parents agree that we would move there.**

 **Once Henry was all patched up,**

 **the doctor asked about the anti-depressants again.**

 **This time, our parents agreed.**

 **Henry won't be able to get the**

 **medication until we move though.**

 **Which leads us up to today.**

 _ **Piper finally finishes up crying. After a few calming breaths, took the cards back. Henry, then, picks up his own cards. They both hold up a card.**_

 **This is where the story ends…**

 **For now.**

 _ **The music and image start to fade out. The room is quiet and dark, until another video starts up. The song playing is "I'm Alive" by Becca.**_

 _ **Henry and Piper are up again. The only difference is they look more normal to what the townspeople of Swellview are used to.**_

Piper finally looks up, only for everybody to see the lack of innocent in her eyes. Henry's head is still lowered. He was finally able to get his hand free. Henry took slow, deep breaths.

 _ **Henry and Piper both pick up a stack cards. Henry holds up one first.**_

 **Well, I'm alive.**

 _ **Henry's infamous smile has returned. Even if it is for a cheesy joke.**_

That got the crowd to smile with a few chuckles here and there.

 _ **Piper puts up her card(s) next.**_

 **And better than ever.**

 **We have lived here in Swellview**

 **for about 3 years now.**

 _ **Henry holds up his next card(s).**_

 **Its been amazing here.**

 **Piper here has been able**

 **to uphold a fantastic social media status.**

 _ **Piper grabs another of her cards.**_

 **And Henry has been able to make some…**

 **trusting friends.**

 _ **Henry next.**_

 **Even if I haven't told them about my past yet.**

 **I will find a way to tell them,**

 **in hopes they will still stick around.**

 _ **Piper again.**_

 **Henry has also found**

 **himself something to do.**

 _ **Henry.**_

 **Is that a reference to**

 **my amazing job at**

 **Junk 'n' Stuff?**

 _ **Piper.**_

 **You call it amazing.**

 **I call it money.**

That cheered the crowd up.

 _ **Henry.**_

 **Whatever.**

 _ **Henry rolled his eyes when he brought that card up. Piper brought up her next two cards.**_

 **Oh! You don't know the best part!**

 **Henry was able to find a fantastic boyfriend.**

 _ **Henry.**_

 **PIPER!**

 _ **Piper.**_

 **What?**

 _ **Henry just glares at Piper for a sec, until he returns to the camera. Henry continues on.**_

 **Yeah. Its all true.**

 **My friends, my job,**

 **my boyfriend.**

 **Everything.**

 **I haven't even needed**

 **my medication for the last year.**

 _ **Piper beams a proud smile to the camera.**_

Everybody else smiles too.

 _ **Piper holds up a few cards of her own.**_

 **And, just to make sure he is okay,**

 **I call/talk to him everyday.**

 **Whenever I yell,**

 **"I'm not okay."**

 **I'm asking Henry if he's okay.**

 _ **Henry continues forwards with his cards.**_

 **And then she tells about her issue(s).**

 _ **Henry then pause for a moment and his smile drops a bit. He holds up his next card.**_

 **I'm sorry to everyone.**

 **I was an idiot for my actions in the past.**

 **I didn't realize I wasn't only hurting myself.**

 **I hurt my family.**

 **I made these videos to help others understand**

 **that they are not alone.**

 **There is always someone else out there…**

 **that feels the same as you.**

 **Suicide is not the path to go.**

 **It doesn't just hurt you.**

 _ **Piper pulls a card up before Henry can continue.**_

 **It hurts everybody that cares for you.**

 _ **Henry finishes up with his last cards.**_

 **Let's make a deal.**

 **Neither you nor I ever try something**

 **as stupid as that (again).**

 **That means that we both know that**

 **we have a friend in each other.**

 **Do we have a deal?**

As the music and video is fading away, Henry gets up and runs off before anyone can do anything.

 **That was Piper's side to the story. Continue reading to find out what happens next.**

 **Dreadful Dreams,**

 **Ravenheart1999**


	4. Goodnight?

Dagon's POV

It took me a moment to register the fact that Henry isn't next to me anymore. I look over to the door just as Henry runs through them. I get up and run after him. I burst through the doors and took a look around. I caught a glimpse of Henry's foot as he ran into the restrooms. I race down there as fast as I can. As I went in, I could hear sobbing. Henry's sobbing.

I fully stepped in to find Henry curling into himself in the farthest corner. I ran other to him and engulfed him in my arms. He instantly unfurled, crying into my chest.

"I thought I would be fine. I thought I had finally gotten over it, but I haven't. I can't do this. I just can't." He sobbed into my chest. I attempt to whisper words of comfort into his ears. It must of worked, because he was starting to calm down.

"Why did you follow me? Aren't you disgusted by me?" He asked in a hoarse voice after calming down enough. He pulled away, enough to look me in the eyes.

"Why would I be disgusted? It's not like you wanted any of that to happen." I said, giving him a small smile of reassurance. A warm feeling passed through me when he smiled back. I switched our position so I could cuddle him from behind. He snuggled up to me within seconds. We sat like that for a couple of minutes.

"I don't deserve you." He said. This statement causes me to squeeze him a little tighter, which, in turn, causes him to look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"No. You deserve the best that life can give you. Meaning I don't deserve you." This causes Henry to show me that beautiful smile of his. A few tears did appear, but I could tell that they are tears of joy. We just sat there a while. It was long enough for Henry to fall asleep. Seeing as how emotionally drained he probably is, it really wasn't that long.

A moment later, I heard footsteps coming our way. I look up to see Mr. Hart. He released a small sigh.

"Help me take him to the car." He ordered. Well, it was an order and it wasn't. I don't know how to explain this. It's not important anyways. When I tried to move, Henry started to stir.

"Mr. Hart, I don't think that's going to be possible. Unless you want me to wake him."

"We actually should wake him." He said. He started to shake Henry while calling to him. It didn't take too long for Henry to come to. He gave a little groan before sitting up. "Henry, are you feeling alright?"

"My head hurts." He said rubbing his head.

"Come on. Your mom may have some medication for that. We, also, need to start heading home." Mr. Hart said in the most comforting and caring voice I have ever heard from him. He had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Henry nodded his head while saying "m'kay."

We all stood up and walked over to our families. Everybody was out at the cars already. I gave Henry a quick peck on the lips before he could leave. I smile after them. Right as the Harts left, everybody else from the meeting started to pile out. Everything else was a daze. The only thing I remembered after that was actually going to bed.

Jasper POV

' _How?'_ That is all I could think. I can't process any of this. My best friend is bi and was bullied for it. Not only that, but even raped for it. I understand why he didn't tell us, but I still wish that I had known. The rest of the night was a blur. I don't even remember going to bed. Just laying in it, staring at the ceiling,

Charlotte POV

I can't breath. Every time I tried, it would sound so strangled. I saw Henry run out of the room, but I knew I couldn't do anything. I'm unable to breath, how could I chase him down and then comfort him?

After about twenty minutes of struggling to breath, I registered a tapping sound. I looked up to the stage to see Vice Mayor Willard. He happens to be testing the mic. When he is sure that the mic is on and that he has everybody's attention, he looks up.

"I am sorry to say Captain Man could not be here tonight. There had been an emergency that he had to take care of. If anybody would like to say anything, do so now." Nobody took the offer. "Alright then. Well, this was quite… a night. How about we all go home and hit the hay?" There was no arguments to be heard. I look over to the table that Henry was sitting at, to find it empty. They must have left already. I don't blame them. If I could, I would be out of here already too.

I finally register that I'm able to breath again, but now I can't see thanks to the wall of tears that has built up. I feel my mom rap her arm around me. I turn to her, embracing her, allowing our body heat mingle with each other. After a few minutes, we pulled away. The tears had finally reseted. I looked around to see many families doing the same and the people without families were either in distress or bawling. My family were one of the first out of there. I had seen the Harts car pull out right as we stepped outside.

When I got home, I immediately went to my room. All I could do was lay in bed, trapped in my thoughts. Before, I falling it to the darkness known as sleep, I made my final decision. ' _Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Henry. I'm going to show him my support as much as possible.'_

Ray POV

' _I can't believe it. The boy I work with, the boy who has become my best friend, the boy who is practically my son, was forced to live through Hell. I'm a terrible hero for not help him. No! I'm a terrible person for not seeing the signs that Henry has always radiated. How could I have let this happen?_

' _I need names.'_ I thought as I wrote a note. The note was for Willard, saying Captain Man had an emergency. I hand it to Schwoz and told him to hand it to Willard before he went up to announced Captain Man up. Schwoz grabbed the note and ran up to Willard. Willard read the note and nodded to Schwoz, allowing him to return to Gooch and myself. Willard started for the stage.

"I am sorry to say Captain Man could not be here tonight. There had been an emergency that he had to take care of. If anybody would like to say anything, do so now." Willard announced over the mic. After Henry's videos, no one could even breath, much less talk. Whatever Willard said after that, I ignored. The entire time Willard spoke, I had my face in my hands. Heck, I was still in that position five more minute after Willard's speech.

Finally, I sat up straight and looked to my to colleagues. We all stared at each other, reading all our minds. We were all thinking the same thing. ' _We need answers.'_ We left after everybody. The first thing we all did when we got to the Man Cave was go through all of Henry's files. _'_ _This is going to be a long night.'_

Hey guys. Haven't updated in awhile, I know. So here you go.

Dreadful Dreams,

Ravenheart1999


End file.
